


Your time starts now

by Themechgameboss



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Violence, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themechgameboss/pseuds/Themechgameboss
Summary: ANSI is bored by the happening in the Wayne, it been a year and nothing important happens yet,          though he should be careful what he wishes for
Relationships: Ansi Molina & Olly Timbers, Saraline Timbers and Olly Timbers
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,this my first ,pls tell how you find it in the comment,also stay strong in this trying times,enjoy

After season two,  
ANSI just arrived at the base after being told by Caroline to "get down here".  
He arrived to see olly,coraline,goodness, Lief,Wendall,Katrine-Alice,and Dennis .It was unsettling why was the entire gang here they hardly ever need more than three of them to capture a WP what gives

"Hey saraline" he start but get cut off

"No time,there has been some very weird stuff going on in the wayne.

"You mean more than usual " Dennis asked.

"Precisely been noticing some strange energy up and down about the Wayne, something not in my catalog, I need all of you to spread out through the Wayne and find out the problem go go GO!".

she pushed them out and shut the door.  
"well that was UNnecessary" said Leif

"Um how about me and katrines Alice start at the lobby" said goodness

"Great" said wendall,"Me,Leif and dennis start with searching the Terrace, then you two start searching everything in between all right break"

everyone looks at each other Dumfoundingly

"Ugh!""OK,scatter, what am trying new things okay "

They all went to their different direction.  
....…..............................................  
When they were alone on the tenth floor  
"Hey olly did you notice something weird about saraline" ansi asked

"There always something weird about saraline but now that mention it she seem to be to laying off hair conditioners" olly replied looking thoughtfully 

"No,I mean she been a bit uptight u know,asking us to survey certain places for no reason"

"Yeah, I know what you mean but saraline would tell us if something was wrong, right?", he asked cautiously

Suddenly down the hall something moves,they glances one another and move forward, they search and scan in silence,whatever it was it must be gone.

"over there "ANSI said to a sudden move movement .  
they follow but find a dead end,there was nothing

After secearhing the other floors,they Started walking back in silence mostly because Ansi wasn't talking but Olly was having none of it.  
"It could have been the spy she and Masterson have doing thing like this and all year since their boss lost" he said to stir conversation.

"No,I don't think so ,at first she did but now she gone so quiet like she quit or something" he said she had been awfully quiet, may be too quiet.

"Guess so" olly replied

They stayed silent till olly broke it.

"Ay what wrong ,you been acting funky like two day old egg salad taco funky"he said

"Its just there hasn't been much going on the Wayne apart from keep WPs in check and stopping people from going "gomballs" and keeping an eye on the spy and what ever she is doing,every mission seem to be repeating itself" he sighed then continued

"The Wayne is so large and mysterious ,there's still so much to know,I believe deep down the gyre has so much more to uncover,going on these mission makes me feel like were wasting precious time"

"If you want something intresting, we can always try porcupunture" olly said beaming.

" no thanks you", he said shaking thought of olly giving him an acupuncture,he shivered lightly.

"Ayy," olly said putting his arm around ANSI shoulder.  
"Is gonna be fine ,I'd say don't jinx our vacation time but if adventure await we'll find it"

Just then they got a call from the rest of the gyre

"You guys find anything yet",said Katherine-Alice.

" nope, you guys"asked ansi 

"nope ,Lief ,Dennis anything" she asked

"no,nothing"Lief said over Wendall and Dennis arguing  
.  
"okay ,we'll check in with saraline then,guess the mission is through" ansi replied

"Yeah,copy" they replied

After the call ansi called saraline to tell her the report(that had found nothing like the last two times and expecting the same respone like the last two times)" hey saraline"

"Hey ansi,I'm in middle of something important right now,did you find anything" she said fast and dryly.

"Oh, no..."

"OK, no need to meet up at the base later".  
And the call ended.ANSI sighed gloomily

"Well i guess with all this free time on our hands let's go to the stanza" olly said brightly

"WHAT,I thought you hate the libraries" ansi said shocked.

"Yeah but you like it and you need some cheering up lately",ansi smiled and felt his heart warm up.

"to the STANZA! "said olly loudly.  
......….........…................…..........…...........  
Meanwhile at the base .  
Saraline was busy searching surveillance for the forth time.  
"come on,there's got to be something"

**** A few weeks earlier ***

She was on the 5th floor looking for some WP,when suddenly jonah bishop popped in leaving her frighten and unamused, he appeared to her in the hall during one of their mission while they were split up.

"Aah!",she screamed and fell to the ground

"Do you really have to come in your get up we already know it's you"

"Its best to stick to the original",he said non chalantly 

"Alright but why are you here"

"I can sense big coming to the Wayne something terrible"he said with a more darker tone

"Is it the spy, her boss or is the arc sign in danger?",saraline was already on her feet now slightly terrified.

"No something much worse and powerful maybe more than the arc sign"

"Well what is it? "

"I don't know that's all I can see for now but the gyre needs to prepare more than before for this time not just the world but reality at large hang on a thin thread"  
and so he disappears with a trail of dark fog.

"Wait ... Tell me more"

Saraline stands in the hall alone and scared of what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANSI and Olly get a bit more than they bargained for in an afternoon in the stanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, stay strong in these trying times and tell me what you think of this am thinking of continuing this fic ,tell me what you think.

after passing through the mirror gateway to the stanza, they step in to the familiar pristine premise .ANSI took a breath the air in.  
"can you smell that fresh air ?"ANSI asked with a relaxed smile

"yeah like squidjet and aging books"

Olly said with a sincerity   
"may be we should look for miss Clara "  
ANSI said noticing she wasn't at the main desk  
"she could be literally any where which is weird since you wouldn't think an old Lady should move like that"  
"olly!"  
ANSI said reproachfully hoping miss Clara hadn't heard that

"What! she is old"

ANSI rolled his eyes and said

"If we want to know more about the Wayne then the history section is where we should be now" standing in the 

"Yes and if you need me I will be fulfilling mybucket dream of reading a giant squidjet"   
he said leaving ANSI where he had settled 

"You know they can be aggressive"

"That never stopped me"

He runs off to the stair whilist ANSI sits down and set his bag,the goes off to recover the books, he looked at the towering book shelves.  
"Well he has to start somewhere"he thought, there many book some based on the Wayne, some on the Wayne affect the world history those possible written by residents of the Wayne in different era.  
"god how old is the Wayne" he thought other book on world history in general but they looked so outdated like they were one of the first original copies though that didn't surprise him, what surprise him was the fact that they were maintain so well to the point he didn't know if it was magic or high technology advancement had a play in this but he wasn't too bothered about it to find out.  
He to read a few then save some later, he puts the books back on the shelves and is about walking away.  
when he heard it,a sound like distorted huming,he thought it couldn't be a animal or humam so it might be a WP ,he pull his sword out of bag,took his stance and to face the source direction,he still hears it but the source was shroudeed in the darkness because of the two bookshelves and the now dead light source "great".  
The sound started piercing his ears ,it seemed to be getting louder or was it just messing with him personally, he tried to concetrate but sound was bouncing of the wall in his head,he still couldn't see anthing all he knew that it was here with him,suddenly he heard something he dint know if it was from inside his head or not but that was the frigthening part   
"Ansi"  
*********************************

Olly was trying to ride the giant squidjet but kept getting dropped off in to piles of books,john keats that he meet along the way made a giggling sound  
"Ugh hey!"

"I would advise you stop"   
This came from miss clara with her back to him while holding some scrolls and arranging more book into the shelves

"Just trying"   
He said grimacing while stretching his back,both him and John Keats turning around to face her

"They only allow people to get close let alone ride them after knowing and being sure their safe with that person"

"Well i have to start some where" he said as he got up  
she turned to face him now,

"By the way i wouldnt have expected to see u here"

"You expected right,am with ansi, he'll see before we leave, as for me just rollling with john keats here,

"I will be happy to see him, any thing particular"

"He's looking for something in particular here not sure, just said he wants to know more about the wayne"

"The Waynes history and knowlegde is quite vast it will take a life time or more to learn it all"  
she said blank and chalanty 

"Pretty sure we dont have those"

"it quite strange that you came again when saraline alread visted looking to acquire some books"

" Really about what" now he's interested

"She didnt say ,only stayed awhile and she's been here costantly"

"Huh you dont say"  
They walked down to meet ansi and John Keats flew above them and followed. **********************************   
ANSI heard his name from a voice that couldnt quite be decipered oh he was in trouble he felt like he couldnt run ,it was all too much, from what was happening the sound kept resonating round him like it was all around him ,he wasn't strong but worst case scenario he would be able to run but he couldn't even do so,then out of nowhere he felt  
some thing on his back, his heart beat increased, and adrenaline rushed through him,he gripped his katana turned aroound to strike with all his force.

***********************************

"ANSI!!!"  
olly screamed as he dodged the stirke that teared through his jacket's right sleeve now on the ground.  
"Olly" He said"You are here"  
he said stunned and relieved to see him,  
"Yeah ,miss clara and i have been looking for you when we didn't see you at your table, i saw you here and called but you didnt answer "he was catching he breath"whats wrong "

"I heard some bu__zzing sound "

"Well i didnt hear it"

"i__i dont what happened"

Olly got up and went ansi side 

"Let go meet miss clara "

Olly picked up their bags then they went and found miss clara and went to ansi table , he told them both everything from the top while olly rubbed his back

"It might be a wp though i dont stand how it got in with anyone knowing"

John keats moved closer and nuzzled ansi cheek

"Thanks"  
he said and Leaned in closer   
Miss Clara watched quietly as in deep thought but no one else noticed this 

"Maybe we should head to your plqace enough learning for to day"  
olly said

Ansi nodded in argeement and got up to leave,john Keats made a noise as he followed them.

"No you should stay here,am fine alright "then he and Olly left

John Keats felt sad having to stay behind,but neither noticing how miss clara face grew dimmer as they left  
,they were heading to ansi apartment, when suddenly they heard a voice from their beam star,  
it was lief, 

"Hello anybody there"

"yeah we're here"

"I need help there something here on the third floor, it after me "  
olly glanced at ansi who had to lean on the wall pitifully then said 

"Can't you call somelse" 

"You two are closest from what i see "  
he said angrily,

ansi spoke up "we'll be there soon"

then the call ended,  
" are sure"  
"Yes am sure"   
They took the elevator down and followed lief's signal on their radar and when they were spot on, they stopped and lowered the sound the beam star was making ,they looked around the hallway went to check the only opened(well ajar door) room,the dance studio,they went in quietly and looked around consciously,then suddenly ansi heard   
Olly yell being pulled in the one of changing room, he rushed in and saw leif look distressed and dishelved 

"shut the door"he said 

"what happened"

He tries to calm down adjust his hair and cloth as if now realizing how it looked then he proceeds to tell them what happens.  
***********************************

He was on the forth floor going to take the elevator to the lobby,he pushed the button but the elevator started acting up,  
"Dang it"  
he was about to take the stair then he heard it,the sound between whale and screech he moved a little down the hall then turned his head at a corner ,there he saw a sepent like creture with eyes glowing dark blue,it looked to have dark brittle metal like scales and it was..bleeding from a cut on its head dripping an alloy coloured liquid, coiling it self round a blond ballerina dressed girl that gone gumballs she looked younger than him,the creatures eyes glowed and it looked ready to devour her.  
He want to get help but it would be to late by then so he look through what he had in his bag to distract it then found some stunn grenade saraline gave them, he was now glad he had taken it, he turned it on threw it at its head and it blew up in a blinding light right in front of its eyes as the monster writhed in pained,he pulled the girl away

"Oh pretty lights"   
she said  
And walked with her down the stair,he heard the monster shouts and movement ,"must be looking for them" he thought so he decided to put the girl in a closest on the third floor then distract the monster til he could figure out what to do,he had barely gone far when the monster came bursting through the wall adjacent him ,he ran then made a shrap turn and got into the first unlocked room he found then locked it,he realized it the dance studio so he then ran into the changing rooms then locked it again to put more barrier between him and the monster.  
He then he took on his beam star thankful that he had graduated the training wheel,he checked his radar to see who was the closest to him   
Olly, he connected to his beam star and 

"Hello olly"

"Hello anybody there"

"Yeah we're here"

We? Oh he must be with ansi, he thanked his stars 

"I need help there's something here on the third floor and it after me"

He didn't bother to the sound calm or hide his fear   
At that moment he heard the creature growls on the far end that is the dance studio door, it found him

"Can't you call someone else"

Lief felt like he would explode with anger raining curses on Olly, but he knew couldn't give the creature more evidence of where he is.

"You two are the closest from what I can see"  
He said quietly as possible but his anger could be easily heard.  
He then heard ANSI say   
"We'll be there soon"  
He cut the call to hear the studio doors being rammed through," I hope so" he thought   
************************************

Now they were brought up to speed,

"so what do we do now"

lief asked, the uncertainty showing

"We'll have to go out there "

Olly said

"Are you crazy, that thing is still out there"

"We can't stay here for ever lief the doors wouldn't hold out forever.  
Especially since we left the studio door open"

"So let me get this straight, you want us to go out there to face the living version of an anaconda that may be standing right outside this door"   
Lief said almost shouting .

"And you do know that that living version an anaconda could come in here at any time right or could even be completely gone"  
ANSI argued and look to olly

Lief closed his eyes and took deep breaths when he was done he look to the both of them, he gripped his laptop bag and got up as the rest did

"Can't believe we're doing this "

As Olly gripped the door knob, they all braced for whatever would happen .

**Author's Note:**

> Just notice that the wiki for WTTW isn't working ,so I don't know the word for the "pipe transport thing". how did you find the fic?.stay safe and stay strong


End file.
